


If Only for a Second, Let Me Have You

by BeAVixen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spring Break, BBQ Wings are significant, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Flying, Melissa and the Sheriff are together, Road Trips, Work In Progress, maybe angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeAVixen/pseuds/BeAVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve managed to get you a seat,” the woman spoke, voice shaking. “It’s just… the table isn’t empty. There is another customer. However, she is willing to share her table with you, if you don’t mind.”<br/>Stiles flailed, eyes wide. “Yes! Of course! No worries, man, I’m all for meeting new people, seriously. I get along with people easily… and stuff. Uh, lead the way.”<br/>Stiles followed the waitress towards the two-people table, his heart racing. What would he say to the woman sitting with him? What if she was 50 and a cougar? What if she was a lot younger than he was? What if—<br/>All thoughts cut short when he got a look at her.<br/>She was probably the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen.</p><p>***</p><p>Or, Stiles is craving cheap wings and the only available spot in the restaurant is next to Lydia Martin, but turns out that that's not the only time they were destined to meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love at first wing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshtonsBandana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshtonsBandana/gifts).



> I suck at titles/summaries.  
> Bare with me when I say it's better than it seems. :')
> 
> This is a work in progress, although I'm not exactly sure how many chapters I'll have yet. Chapter length will vary between 1000 and 2000 words, depending on the events happening. Also, they may all be a little OOC, so if there's anything you want to point out to help me make them more accurate to the show, that would be appreciated!
> 
> Comments and Kudos motivate me to keep writing! Seriously those are the best in the entire world. *.*
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> \---
> 
> I don't allow this fic to be shared anywhere outside AO3 or Tumblr. Seriously.  
> Also, I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did, things would be very different.
> 
> Dedicated to Taylor bc she's the best. :)
> 
> Title from Imagine Dragons' Summer.

Let this be known: Stiles _loved_ BBQ Wings.

It wasn’t even a small obsession with said food; he craved those things. He could eat them in his sleep. There was nothing that compared to the BBQ Wings that they served at the restaurant across from his apartment building. The only problem, was that the diner charged _way_ too much for those wings. Seriously, 2.29$ per wing? Stiles was only a college student trying to get by. Where did they think he would get the money to buy wings for 2.29$ each?

That’s why Stiles always took advantage when every two weeks, they did a special Wings night where they sold them for .50$ each. And hell if Stiles was going to pass that up.

So you can’t blame him for being a _little_ frustrated when he walks in, hungry and excited, to be turned away because the restaurant is full. The restaurant is _never full_.

“Sir, we’re really sorry for the inconvenience, but the only time we’ll be able to get you a table is in a good 45 minutes.”

“45 minutes?” Stiles groaned, trying to keep his voice down. “Look. This BBQ deal only last two hours. I had to sprint from my college back home because I missed the bus, change, and come here, only to find out that I need to wait 45 minutes? Can’t you figure something out?”

“Sir,” the woman at the entry stressed, voice laced with frustration, “we’re really sorry, but there’s nothing else we can do.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, throwing his head back. _Unbelievable_ , he thought. Seriously. No one ever showed up to this restaurant. Why did they decide that today, on _wings_ night, everyone in Beacon Hills was going to come eat his food?

“Look. I really, _really_ need to get in. In 45 minutes, I’ll miss the special and I’ll have to spend 2.29$ for a single freaking wing. Seriously, one wing! Who came up with these prices? Who thought that was _okay_?”

“Sir, if you don’t calm down—”

“I want to speak to the manager.”

The woman rubbed at her forehead, eyes panicked. Stiles just wanted his wings! That’s all he wanted, and he would do anything—

With a sigh. The woman looked up. “Give me a minute,” she spoke, and then she left.

Stiles stood and waited, now hungry and frustrated. He groaned, his fingers tapping against the wooden frame that decorated the restaurant. A good thirty seconds later, the woman came back.

“We’ve managed to get you a seat,” the woman spoke, voice shaking. “It’s just… the table isn’t empty. There is another customer. However, she is willing to share her table with you, if you don’t mind.”

Stiles flailed, eyes wide. “Yes! Of course! No worries, man, I’m all for meeting new people, seriously. I get along with people easily… and stuff. Uh, lead the way.”

Stiles followed the waitress towards the two-people table, his heart racing. What would he say to the woman sitting with him? What if she was 50 and a cougar? What if she was a lot younger than he was? What if—

All thoughts cut short when he got a look at her. She was probably the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen; her light, strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her right shoulder in a neat fishtail braid, her lips were glossed over with a vivid red lipstick, making her lips look even more luscious than they would without it, and she was wearing a long flower-patterned red dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her tan ankle boots turned in small circles under the table as her eyes were glued to her cellphone screen.

“Here we are sir,” the waitress stated, placing a menu on his seat and pulling his chair. Sighing, Stiles took a seat, avoiding all eye contact with the woman in front of him. When the waitress left, he eventually turned to her, to find her already staring back at him. Her eyes were wide and fixated right on him, mouth opened into a small ‘o’ shape.

“Uh… hi.”

She suddenly snapped out of her trance, looking down at the table. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and she smiled.

“Hi. I heard you were really craving those wings,” the woman spoke, looking up at him. Stiles smiled, opening the drinks menu.

“Yeah, I did. Sorry to interrupt your alone time.”

“No worries,” she replied, biting her lip. After a small pause, she stuck her hand out. “I’m, uh, Lydia. Lydia Martin.”

Stiles looked at her hand, before reaching over to shake it. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Nice to meet you, Stiles Stilinski,” Lydia replied, looking back down at her phone. Stiles scanned the menu quickly, his heart continually racing. Lydia was beautiful. Eventually, he closed the menu, scratching his cheek and making himself comfortable in his seat, before turning to Lydia once again.

“So, uh… do you live here?”

“Hmm?” she questioned, her head snapping up as she locked the screen on her iPhone.

“Uhm, do you live here…?”

“Oh, no,” she started, readjusting herself in her seat. “I’m finishing my Bachelor’s Degree in Sciences in Vermont, but I’m not too sure where I’m going afterwards. I know I want to get a Masters, and then a special training in Psychiatry, but that’s down the road. I actually came down because my friend invited me on her spring break trip.”

“Nice, that actually sounds very similar to why I’m here,” Stiles nodded along. “but I was actually raised here, so. I’m still studying in California, but in Sacramento. I’m actually also finishing my Bachelor’s in Sciences too. I think I’m going to go for dermatology in the future, but I’m still debating.”

“That’s good to hear,” Lydia replied, a small smile on her face. That’s when another waitress from the one at the main desk came over. “Can I take your order?”

“Uh… we’ll take a 20-pack Wings special…?” Stiles ordered, glancing at Lydia to make sure that’s what she wanted. She gave him a curt nod, and he nodded towards the waitress in confirmation.

“Alright, and drinks?”

“Iced tea,” they both said in unison, making them smile. Wasn’t this ironic?

“Coming right up,” the waitress replied, taking Stiles’ menu, then she smiled. “Just so you know, you guys make a cute couple.”

Stiles glanced at Lydia, who shook her head quickly, her cheeks dark. “No, no, we’re not together, we—um…”

“We literally just met,” Stiles mumbled as the waitress walked away. Stiles turned to Lydia, who was eyeing her lap. Stiles chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. “That was awkward.”

“No worries, she didn’t know,” Lydia muttered, playing with the elastic that held her braid together.

Stiles cleared his throat, and suddenly everything was uncomfortable. That’s when Stiles seriously thought about the weirdness of his situation. Seriously, he was sitting with a complete stranger! He had literally just met her and yet he had to share a table with her? He had to share _food_ with her? Maybe this had been a bad idea. Maybe he should have waited another two weeks before coming again for special BBQ Wings night where he’d actually have a seat all to himself. Maybe—

“I don’t like Vermont.”


	2. how ironic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a double update because I couldn't update last week! In Canada this week was March Break and I flew off to the Dominican Republic without my laptop, so I'm posting the chapter I was supposed to put last week and the chapter I was going to post yesterday! :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you for the kudos you guys left me! They're what make me want to keep going! 
> 
> I'd also love to get more opinions or things I should change! Don't be afraid to drop off a comment! It'd be very appreciated :)
> 
> (Not beta'ed, mistakes are mine, so let me know if you catch anything!)

Stiles snapped his head up. “What?”

“I don’t like Vermont,” Lydia repeated, eyes staring off at some imaginary person next to Stiles’ head. “It’s too crowded, everyone is so rude, the weather sucks, transportation is damn near impossible… It reminds me of New York, which was where I was raised. I don’t know. I’m no longer a fan of big towns… I’m sorry,” she laughed, shaking her head. “I don’t know why I’m saying these things."

“I don’t blame you,” Stiles shrugged, as the waitress came to put down their drinks. He pulled his glass towards him, shoving the straw in his mouth. “I’m not a fan of Sacramento either. I was raised here, so it was hard to get used to, especially when you have to meet new people. To be honest, I don’t know why I didn’t just stay here, since my step-brother slash platonic mate is here, b—”

“Platonic mate?” Lydia cut off, a small smirk on his face.

“He’s like my closest friend. We’ve been best buds since the sandbox. Now, his mom and my dad finally got together and Scott and I have already predicted their marriage, so we consider ourselves brothers, plus we’re technically bound for life, but not romantically, which is why he gets the title of both platonic mate and brother.”

“Interesting,” Lydia muttered, lips pursed as she sipped her iced tea. Stiles wanted to face palm. What an idiot. He could tell she was trying not to laugh.

“I guess I can say I understand what you’re going through,” Lydia sighed, playing with her straw. “My biological parents are also divorced, so. Although my dad is a dick. I hope my mom finds someone better.”

“My parents weren’t divorced,” Stiles uttered. “My mom died when I was ten.”

Stiles could see Lydia’s face drop, and suddenly he regretted telling her. He didn’t want her pity; it still hurt to think about, and sometimes looking at his father, he wonders how different things would be if his mom would still be alive, but he seems happy with Melissa, and that’s all that mattered to him: seeing his father happy.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed—” Lydia stammered, but Stiles raised a single hand, his mouth twitching into a small smile.

“No worries. You didn’t know.”

They then sat in silence, Lydia looking anywhere but at him. He knew he had made the situation awkward by mentioning his mom, but he wasn’t going to lie to her. He could have, but what was the point?

Desperately trying to find a way to lighten the atmosphere, he started up a conversation. “So, spring break, huh? What are your plans for that? You said that you were meeting up with your friend here…”

“Yeah! Yeah, one of my best friends moved here a while ago while we were still in grade school, and she invited me to her Spring Break trip with her boyfriend… at first I refused because she refuses to tell me where we’re going, I’ve never even met her boyfriend and know nothing about him, _and_ I would feel like a third wheel—although, don’t get me wrong, I am an independent woman who can have enough fun as it is without a man by my side, I just feel like I won’t get quality time with my best friend if she’s with her boyfriend—but apparently her boyfriend is bringing someone that I could possibly get along with, so I was willing to give it a try.”

Stiles squinted his eyes, because that story sounded oddly familiar to his story. “That sounds an awful lot like the situation I’m stuck in! You know Scott, that platonic mate I told you about? I’m actually going off for Spring Break with him, but he’s bringing his girlfriend. Although I’m actually close with his girlfriend, I would still feel like a third wheel, and she’s actually bringing someone but I’m not sure if we’d get along, to be honest. I’m not that comfortable with meeting new people.”

Lydia raised a single eyebrow. “You were comfortable with meeting me, but you didn’t know me…?”

“When it comes to wings, there are no deal breakers,” Stiles winked, making a laugh come out of Lydia’s mouth. He grinned, shoving his straw in his mouth. “It really is a coincidence, though, that our stories sound so familiar…”

Lydia looked up at him, a small smile on her face. “It is.”

As they looked at each other, Stiles thought they were probably thinking the same thing, but they were both refusing to say them because the odds of that were slim… but what if Lydia was that friend tagging along with Kira? What if somehow, they were destined to meet?

Stiles wanted to face palm once more. How delusional.

“Speaking of wings,” Stiles muttered excitedly, as the waitress brought their large dish of wings. Stiles rubbed his hands together quickly, mouth watering at the sight. Lydia laughed, her eyes looking up at the sky.

“I have never met someone that has liked wings that much,” Lydia joked, pushing her fishtail back so that she wouldn’t get her hair in the food.

“Well, now you’ve met one,” Stiles grumbled, placing five wings on his plate before digging in, an obscene moan escaping his lips on the first bite. “These are ridiculous.”

“Yeah,” Lydia agreed, grabbing her fork and knife to try and cut the meat. Stiles narrowed his eyes at her.

“You’re not seriously going to eat with your hands, are you?”

Lydia glared at him, head tilted to the side. “Would you like to take a guess at how much this dress cost? There is no way I’m going to let it get dirty.”

“But there’s a napkin on your lap!”

“That has nothing to do with my dress getting dirty,” Lydia retorted, a single eyebrow raised. “that’s just table manners.”

Stiles chuckled, shoving another wing in his mouth. “Then I guess I don’t have table manners. Come on. Loosen up!”

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Lydia put down her fork and knife, reaching for it with her hands. Stiles let out a cheer of accomplishment, to which  Lydia quickly shushed him. He couldn't help but feel giddiness in his chest, though.

Throughout their meal, they discovered a few things about each other. Stiles told her about his life growing up, and Lydia told him about her growing up in New York. They actually learned many things about each other, and suddenly Stiles felt like he had known her forever, and to be honest, he wanted to keep knowing her.

The thought of that scared him.

They had moved on to dessert, and he had taken a large sundae, while she had taken a cheesecake (“There’s no way I’m sharing an ice cream with you,” Lydia had told him. “Why not?!” “Are you kidding? You’re going to get your saliva in my food! I refuse.”) They had been eating in a comfortable silence, stealing small glances at each other, when Lydia’s phone vibrated. She scanned the screen, scrunching up her eyebrows.

 “Oh God,” she frowned, grabbing her purse. “Shoot, Stiles, I’m so sorry, but I had to pick up my mom from the school like thirty minutes ago… she teaches there and she was running parent-teacher interviews tonight, and I completely forgot I had to pick her up. Here—” she stammered, pulling some cash out of her purse. “This should cover half of the wings. I’ll see you around!”

Stiles barely had time to reply to her before she was out the door. _Weird_ , Stiles thought, before digging into his ice cream.

He tried to remain casual, but deep down, he really wondered if he would ever see her again. He had finally met someone he liked, and he had just let her slip through his fingers. He just wishes he could have taken her number.

 _Her number_.

What an idiot he was.


	3. oh, hey, i know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and all mistakes are mine!

It had been four days since Stiles had met Lydia, which meant he was finally heading off to Punta Cana with Scott, Kira and that mystery girl he was talking about. Stiles couldn’t help but feel nervous; he didn’t know if he was open to meet someone new, especially when all he could think about was strawberry blonde curls and pursed lips, but he also felt nervous because deep down, he felt like maybe, just maybe, Lydia would be the one to show up at the airport, Kira in tow.

However, he was never one to trust his instincts, so he decided to push those thoughts away and try to be happy for Scott. Maybe he would enjoy this trip. For Pete’s sake, he was going to Punta Cana, which was pretty sick. He wasn’t going to ruin it because of his own stupidity.

“Stiles, hurry up! The taxi’s here!”

 _Damn it_ , Stiles muttered, zipping his suitcase quickly before rushing down the stairs, the sound of an engine rumbling through his home.

“Hey,” he called out to his dad, who was in the kitchen, flipping through newspaper with a glass of orange juice in hand.

“Hey, Stiles. Taxi’s here. Scott’s waiting outside.”

“I know,” Stiles smiled sadly, walking forwards to hug his father. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

“Be safe, son. Don’t party too hard, and don’t get arrested.”

“Dad,” Stiles groaned, pulling away. “Why do you always assume I’ll get in trouble with the law?”

“Because you always do get in trouble with the law,” Sheriff laughed, taking a drink from his glass. Stiles only rolled his eyes.

“You’ll be okay with Melissa?”

“Yeah, she’ll be coming here this afternoon,” the sheriff smiled.

“Don’t have too much fun,” Stiles pointed a finger at him. “and if I hear that she’s been feeding you food other than veggies I’m going to personally deal with her when I get back!”

“If you say so, kid,” the sheriff chuckled, as Stiles raised his hand in a single wave before shutting the door behind him. He was greeted with Scott, who was peeking out the window from inside the taxi.

“Dude, you’re so slow!” Scott complained, as he threw his bag in the trunk.

“Oh shut up,” Stiles grumbled, shutting the trunk and climbing into the car next to him. “I had to prepare a lot of things for this trip, you know.”

“If you say so,” Scott smirked, before giving the driver directions to the airport.

\- - - * - - - * - - -

“What’s taking them so long?” Lydia glanced at her watch, impatience building up in her body. She was actually looking forward to meeting this guy, not only because that would determine how her trip would go, but because she was silently hoping that Kira’s boyfriend, who also happened to be named Scott, was that boy Stiles kept talking about.

She would never admit that in person, though.

Lydia had never told Kira what had happened at the restaurant. She meant to, but she had never found the time. Kira and her were too busy catching up on old news, that it was damn near impossible to find the time to talk about what had happened. Besides, it’s not like she would ever see him again, so it wasn’t a significant story to talk about.

“Those boys are always slow,” Kira laughed, glancing outside. They had already walked inside the airport, the cold air pinching at their exposed skin. The temperature was abnormally high in Beacon Hills, and it wasn’t something they had gotten used to.

Suddenly, a taxi pulled up, and Kira started towards the door when Lydia stopped her.

“They’ll just meet us inside, won’t they?”

“Hmm? I guess!”

“Then we can wait for them in here,” Lydia stated. Shrugging, Kira took a step back, waiting for Scott and Stiles to drag their bags into the—

Wait. _Stiles_?

“Kira,” Lydia muttered, grabbing her arm in urgency. “That boy, with Scott, who is that?”

“Oh, that’s Stiles! Him and Scott have been friends for a really long time. Why, do you know him?”

Lydia gulped. This was unbelievable.

“I met him yesterday,” Lydia mumbled, not sure Kira had heard her, heart racing. What was she supposed to say to him? Was she supposed to reintroduce herself? Pick up where they left off yesterday?

She decided to just go with being spontaneous when they had both walked through the moving doors, both laughing about some inside joke. Kira immediately jogged towards Scott, planting a kiss on his cheek before dragging him towards Lydia.

“I think it’s time I properly introduce you two! Lydia, this is Scott McCall, my boyfriend, and Scott, this is Lydia Martin, my childhood best friend."

Lydia shook his hand, a small smile on her face. “It’s nice to meet you,” she spoke, putting a grin on Scott’s face.

“Same for you,” he replied, before glancing behind him to see Stiles struggling with the bags. “Damn it, I left Stiles with the bags—”

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Lydia interjected quickly before rushing towards Stiles. He hadn’t looked up at her yet, so she mentally prepared herself on what she was going to say to him. Slowly, she reached for his hand, trying to get one of the bags from his grasp.

“Here, let me help,” Lydia spoke, making Stiles’ head snap up. She looked up at him, meeting his narrowed eyes, before recognition dawned on his face.

“Lydia!” he yelped, before tripping over his feet, dropping both bags to the ground. “Shit,” he mumbled, cheeks vivid red as he reached for the handles, but Lydia beat him to it, reaching for one of the bags.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it,” Lydia spoke, standing straight. Stiles grabbed the other bag before standing up as well, looking down at her. His eyes were wide, but Lydia couldn’t exactly figure out what he was thinking. Then at once, they both started speaking.

“I’m sorry I—”

“I should have got—”

They both laughed, Lydia tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Stiles ran a single hand through his hair, before looking back down at her.

“You first,” he said.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry I ran off yesterday. It must’ve seemed like I didn’t want to stay, which I did, it’s just, my mom had been waiting past closing hours at the school and I needed to get her home. Also, you better appreciate my apology because that’s not something I do often, just so you know.”

“Hey, no worries,” Stiles shrugged, a small smirk on his face. “I was going to say I should’ve gotten your number, or something. So we could’ve kept talking…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his neck. Lydia couldn’t help but be mesmerized by his hands; he had long, slim fingers that twitched frequently. Stiles seemed like a jittery person in general.

“Yeah, you should’ve,” Lydia smirked. “I guess that wasn’t necessary, though, since our stories matched for a reason.”

“Not to interrupt this ‘reunion’,” Scott interrupted, “but… you two know each other?”

“We met yesterday,” Lydia shrugged.

Kira’s mouth dropped in surprise. “What? When?” So Kira hadn't heard her.

“It’s a long story,” Lydia and Stiles concluded in unison, before turning to look at each other. Lydia smiled up at him, noticing the small blush on Stiles’ cheeks. He smiled back, his lopsided grin emitting a small laugh from her.

They hadn’t noticed Scott and Kira giving them knowing looks.

“Well, since we all seem to be getting along,” Scott muttered, a small smirk creeping on his face. “Let’s hit the road, shall we?”

“We’re taking a plane, Scott, not hitting the road,” Stiles muttered, emitting a laugh from both Kira and Lydia.

“You know what I mean,” Scott retorted, dragging his suit case with him as they headed towards their airline desk.

“This will be quite interesting, won’t it?” Stiles questioned, glancing down at Lydia. She looked up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Yeah,” she agreed. “It will be.”


	4. welcome to sunwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments will forever be appreciated.
> 
> Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine!

“You and Scott set this up, didn’t you?” Lydia cornered Kira in the women’s bathroom past security, arms crossed. Kira turned to her, eyes innocent.

“Set up what?”

“Stiles and I sitting next to each other? That was your plan, wasn’t it?”

“Actually,” Kira interjected. “you were supposed to sit with whoever we were going to bring. I didn’t know you had already met Stiles.”

“Well, I had,” Lydia tilted her head to the side, eyes narrowed. Kira gave her a knowing smile, stepping forward before grabbing both of her hands.

“Oh, Lydia, this’ll be so fun! We all are getting along, isn’t that great?”

Lydia sighed, admitting defeat. “I guess it’s better than getting a Jackson replica.” Kira immediately frowned.

“Who’s Jackson?”

“Someone who should never be spoken of again. Let’s go find the guys.”

\-----*-----*-----

“So… that girl, Lydia? When did that happen?” Scott questioned, throwing a knowing smirk at Stiles. He only rolled his eyes, fiddling with his phone in his hands, legs crossed on his chair as they waited for the flight attendants to let them start boarding.

“Okay, you know that place where I always get those wings for cheap? I went and the restaurant was full, right? So the waitress went around, trying to find someone who was willing to share a seat. Turns out she was more than willing, so we sat together. We started talking and we kind of just clicked, you know? I don’t know man. I just… we talked and suddenly I never wanted to stop, but she ran off,” he explained. “I thought it was her pretending she had something to do so she didn’t have to keep eating with me. At least, that’s what I thought until today.”

Scott nodded along to what he was saying, his face scrunched in thought. He was about to open his mouth when a voice cut him off.

“Hey guys! I’m going to get something at Starbucks, want to come with?” Kira questioned, wrapping her arms around Scott’s neck from the back. Lydia stood by her side awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Scott or Stiles.

“I’ll go with you!” Scott jumped up, heading with her towards the Starbucks booth, not even waiting to see if Stiles or Lydia wanted to come with. Stiles was just glad that Lydia had missed the wink and the thumbs-up Scott had thrown him before standing up.

Silently, Lydia guided herself to the empty seat next to Stiles, removing her bag from her shoulder to take out her phone. They both fooled around on their phones silently, tension in the air. Stiles couldn’t even describe what he was feeling.

It was quiet until Lydia started giggling, making Stiles turn his head.

“What is it?”

In a fit of giggles, she turned her phone screen towards him, showing him the funny picture she had come across on Instagram. He couldn’t help but release a chuckle, Lydia’s laugh making him want to laugh even more.

“Instagram is hysterical,” Lydia mumbled, a large grin on her face. Stiles smiled back at her, his heartbeat rising slowly. He cleared his throat before reaching to take her phone.

She startled, but let him, as he clicked to her contacts list.

“What are you doing?” she questioned, eyes narrowed.

“Putting my number in your phone,” Stiles replied, typing in his digits before handing it back to her. She only smirked back, before looking down at her phone. Five seconds later, Stiles had a text from an unknown number.  
  
**UNKNOWN:** _hey. It’s Lydia._

Stiles chuckled, saving the number in his phone. He then locked his screen, shoving it in his pocket to give Lydia his full attention.

“Are you excited?” he questioned, setting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand. She shut off her phone too, turning towards him.

“Yeah, I think it’ll be good to get a little break from the hectic life of Vermont. I definitely needed some time off. It’s even better that it’ll be at a nice, warm place.”

“I’m just excited for the all-inclusive hotel,” Stiles shrugged, making Lydia laugh. She was about to open her mouth when a noise sounded through the airport.

“Passengers boarding Sunwing flight A784, we will first be boarding passengers flying with children, pregnant women, or seated in seats 3-8. Thank you for your patience. _Pour tous les passagers qui embarquent le vol Sunwing A784, nous embarquons seulement les passagers avec enfants, femmes enceintes, ou les passagers assis dans les sièges 3-8._ _Merci pour votre patience._ ”

 The same statement was repeated in Spanish as both Lydia and Stiles stood up, grabbing their bags. They noticed Scott and Kira both rushing towards them, a bag in Scott’s hands and a tray full of drinks in Kira’s. Stiles and Lydia reached for their bags too, seeing as their hands were full.

“Thanks,” Scott mumbled to Lydia when she volunteered to grab his book bag along with her own.

“No problem,” Lydia replied, throwing him a smile. Stiles only smirked, proud that Scott and Lydia were getting along. He felt like she was going to become a permanent fixture in his life pretty soon, so he needed to make sure she got along with the one person closest to him after his dad.

They gave their boarding passes to the people at the counter, getting them scanned before heading through the gate and into their plane. Stiles and Lydia placed their bags in the compartment above their heads, Lydia removing her headphones and her cell from her bag before sitting in the seat closest to the window. Stiles settled in next to her, immediately strapping on his seatbelt.

“You’ve never flown before, have you?” Lydia questioned, head tilted to the side.

“I haven’t,” Stiles gulped. “I drove from Sacramento to Beacon Hills.”

“You’ll be fine,” Lydia sighed, looking out the window. Stiles only shrugged, watching as the other passengers piled into the plane. In a good 15 minutes, all the passengers were inside and the doors were locked.

“We’ll be taking off in just a few minutes. Please make sure all cellphones are turned to Airplane Mode, your chair is in the upright position, your tray is lifted, and your bag is secured in the cabins or under the seat in front of you. Make sure all your seatbelts are on, and should be on during takeoff, throughout the flight, and landing.”

The safety information went on, making Stiles a little more nervous. His leg was jumping up and down, and his hand kept twitching. What if the plane crashed? What was he supposed to do? Yeah, he would get a life jacket but the water was possibly freezing. How was he supposed to handle the cold? He could die before he even go—

All train of thoughts left his mind when he felt a hand on his knee. He quickly snapped his head, turning towards Lydia. She was looking at him pointedly, a small palm on his knee.

“Your knee wouldn’t stop shaking,” she stated, raising a single eyebrow. He looked down at his leg that was suddenly steady.

“Oh. Sorry,” he mumbled, as she slowly removed her hand from his knee. He took in a deep breath, then felt a hand on his.

“You’ll be fine,” she whispered, looking Stiles directly in the eyes, and he felt his stomach turn. He couldn’t describe the feeling, but he knew it involved Lydia, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to understand it or not.

She grabbed his hand fully, releasing his fingers that were clasped tightly. She observed them, face scrunched in thought. He only stared back at her, eyes wide, as she played with his fingers.

“You have very long fingers,” Lydia observed, head tilted to the side. He only chuckled, feeling heat in his cheeks. Sighing, she kept her grip on Stiles’ fingers as she turned to him.

“What do you want to do when we arrive?” she asked.

“Probably take a nap,” Stiles chuckled. Lydia scoffed, shaking her head.

“No way! We’re going to be in _Punta Cana_ and you just want us to arrive and sleep? Are you insane?”

“In my defense, I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Stiles replied, pointing a finger at her with his free hand. She bumped her shoulder against his, a tiny grin on her face. He smirked back, flipping their hands so that he was playing with her fingers.

“I’m honestly up for a nap too,” Scott stated, a row in front of them. Stiles reached over the seat, high-fiving him before leaning back in his seat. He then turned back to Lydia, throwing her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the window.

“Fine, then Kira and I will go to the beach, right Kira?” she asked, tapping Kira’s head across her seat with her free hand. Kira lifted her hand, throwing Lydia a thumbs-up.

“Actually, I may forget the nap. I don’t think that beats seeing you in a bathing suit,” Scott mumbled, getting a small laugh out of Kira.

“Stop it,” she replied, leaning her head on his shoulder. Stiles couldn’t help but feel fondness, looking at his best friend and his girl. They were everything Stiles wanted in a relationship, which probably wasn’t something he should be thinking about when Lydia had a grip on his hands.

Speaking of, she still had her fingers wrapped around his, her head hung lazily against the window.

“Tired?” he questioned, bumping her shoulder. She nodded, throwing him a gentle smile.

“Just a little.”

“Well,” he shrugged. “my shoulder’s pretty comfortable.”

Lydia raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. He patted his shoulder, throwing her a wink.

Sighing, she shifted in her seat until her head was on his shoulder. Stiles released the breath he was holding, shifting in his seat until he was slightly leaning back. That’s when the flight attendant started speaking.

“The seat belt sign has come off, meaning you are free to go to the bathroom. However, if you are in your seat, we suggest you keep your seatbelt on. Our attendants will be coming around handing out menus for the meal we will be serving. You will also be receiving champagne or a choice of juice. We will be bringing around snacks, that you can buy with credit or debit, and care packages that can also be purchased. Thank you for flying with Sunwing.”

“Stiles?” Lydia whispered under him, making him turn.

“Yeah?”

“You said you were nervous about flying?”

“Yeah. Taking off, and all that stuff. Crashing. The scary things you see in Mayday.”

“You didn’t budge when we took off. In fact, you never noticed we did.”

He immediately scrunched his eyebrows. “Wha—”

He looked out the window, a frown on his face. That’s when he noticed that they had already taken off, and that they were at maximum altitude.

He hadn’t even noticed.

He turned to Lydia, but she was already in a deep sleep, her chest rising slowly with her even breaths. He smiled at her fondly, before leaning his head back and shutting his eyes.


	5. we have arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start heating up between Stiles and Lydia soon y'all ;)
> 
> Enjoy this filler chapter w/ a pretty cute ending. Kudos and comments are hella appreciated! (:
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be looonger and things will get intense ;) Enjoy! (ALso sorry it's two days late... when it's Easter weekend bruh)

“Fuck, my ears hurt,” Stiles groaned, waking up when they were nearing the landing.

“Me too,” Lydia replied, a single hand covering her ear. “That happens because the change in altitude is so quick that the pressure in our inner ear and the pressure outside isn’t balanced. So when we take off, the—”

“Mmm, that’s too complicated for me,” Stiles muttered, leaning his head on a pillow. He peeked through the crack, noticing Scott and Kira talking animatedly.

“How are they so happy all the time?” Lydia wondered quietly.

“Beats me.”

Sighing, Lydia slipped her heels back on, before turning to look out the window. She could see the thick clouds outside as the plane flew right through them, the small little island coming in display below them. She could already see the turquoise sea, and she wanted more than anything to just jump. She couldn’t wait to get to the beach.

Slowly, she glanced at Stiles, who had fallen asleep once more, his features completely relaxed. She smiled lightly, debating whether or not she should lean on his shoulder. Deciding to go with the former, she dropped her head once more against his shoulder, shutting her eyes and ignoring the pounding pain in her ear until they landed.

When she woke up again, the plane was in taxi, heading towards the gate. She immediately sat up, shoving Stiles shoulder to wake him up.

“We’re here,” she mumbled, watching the palm trees that lined the runway in awe. She was already in love with this place, and she definitely knew she would like it.

The minute they stopped at the gate, took their handbags out of the cabins, and walked into the airport, a big wave of adrenaline took over Lydia’s body. She was not up for a nap; she was going to explore the resort, go to the beach, drink and have some damn fun. What the hell was she going to nap for? Besides, by the time she got back, she’d have to fly back to Vermont, and the thought alone scared her, so she was going to take advantage of this trip.

It took a while for their luggage to come out, but the minute they arrived, they grabbed them as quick as they could and headed for their Nexus bus that would take them to the resort. They put their bags in the compartment, then headed inside the bus to sit. Kira was heading for the empty seat towards Scott, but before she could, Lydia grabbed her arm, dragging her to the seat next to her. Kira laughed as she took her seat next to her best friend, bumping her shoulder with Lydia’s.

“Are you going to ignore me this whole trip?” Lydia huffed, knowing deep down that she was only kidding. The guiltiest look came across Kira’s face, and immediately she broke, grabbing Kira’s face in her hands.

“Oh my gosh, babe, I’m kidding!” she exclaimed, a grin coming across her lips. “I’m totally kidding, Kira.”

Kira let out a breath, wrapping her arms around her best friend. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“I should feel bad; I’m basically intruding on your romantic getaway with Scott.”

“Don’t worry, Lydia. We’re doing things as a group. Although, just so you know, there are a few excursions that Scott and I chose that are couples’ excursions… so you and Stiles could either show up as a couple, or plan your own excursion. I don’t know. I just don’t want you to get bored.”

Lydia shrugged a single shoulder, the thought of having to spend her day with Stiles without Kira and Scott making her heart beat a little faster.

“I’ll ask him later,” Lydia concluded, before turning to Kira. “Okay, I need to tell you about how I know Stiles, right?”

“Yes!” Kira squealed, leaning forward so that the boys wouldn’t hear her.

\-----*-----*-----

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Scott wondered, as he sat next to Stiles, behind and across from them.

“Girl stuff, I’m assuming,” Stiles shrugged. “Dude, I need to tell you about how I met Lydia.”

Scott frowned, turning his head to face his friend. “Bro, you already did.”

Stiles startled, his eyebrows lifting. “I did?”

“Yeah, at the airport,” Scott chuckled, grabbing his headphones out of his bag. He shoved one earphone into his right ear so he could still hear Stiles. “I guess you just really like to talk about it.”

Stiles frowned, looking out the window. He couldn’t help but glance at Lydia and Kira, who seemed to be in a very animated conversation. Was she telling Kira the exact same thing he told Scott? Had she already _told Kira_?

Most of all, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder how this trip would go. He knew Scott and Kira had booked couple excursions, meaning he had to go with Lydia, or he could stay at the resort with her, but how would that go? He actually wanted to spend some time with her, but he knew that the big question was what was going to happen when they go home? Lydia would be returning to Vermont, and Stiles wouldn’t know when she would come visit again.

Removing those thoughts from his mind, he shoved his earphones in his ear and looked out the window. The ride to the resort was a good 45 minutes, and by the time he got there, he felt awake and energized. There was no way he was taking a nap.

Scott and Kira, however, had a different idea.

By the time they opened the doors to the two rooms, Scott and Kira immediately ran into one, dropping their bags and jumping into the bed, cuddling together and immediately closing their eyes. Stiles narrowed his eyes at them before entering the room opposite from theirs, noticing Lydia already sitting on the bed, removing her shoes.

He also noticed that there was only one bed.

He gulped, about to open his mouth when: “You don’t have to take the couch, Stiles. I’m not going to freak out if we sleep in the same bed.”

He lifted his eyebrows, his heart pounding in his chest. “You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Lydia sighed, opening her bag and pulling out denim shorts, a sleeveless white blouse and a pair of sandals. She raised them in the air, gaining Stiles’ attention as she headed to the bathroom.

“I’m going to change,” she spoke. “You should too, because we’re not staying in here. I’m not tired.”

“Neither am I,” Stiles replied, opening his bag and pulling out another t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He quickly changed, then sat on the bed, scrolling through his Instagram as he waited for Lydia. When she stepped out, he couldn’t help but stare. She had tucked her blouse in her shorts, and said item complimented her short, porcelain legs. Her hair was tied in a high bun, and her face was clear of makeup, making her even more beautiful.

“Let’s go, then,” Lydia grinned, clearly excited to get out and explore the resort. She shoved her glasses on her eyes before reaching for Stiles’ hands, pulling him up and dragging him outside. Stiles shoved the key card in his pocket before shutting the door behind him, letting Lydia drag him outside. Not speaking, they took in the landscape around them, the sun beaming on their skin as music and loud voices echoed around them. They simply walked, watching the pool’s blue water move with the people inside, drinking and laughing. She dragged him along until they arrived at the beach, where she let go of his hand, kicking off her sandals and removing her shades by a chair nearby and sprinting towards the water, letting the cold water touch her feet. She squealed as she turned around, waving eagerly at Stiles.

“Get over here!” she yelled, to which he kicked off his shoes, running to join her. He immediately stepped back, though, the cold water freezing his feet.

“Jesus Christ, that’s cold,” he grumbled, feeling his whole body shiver at the chilliness of the water.

“Oh come on, Stiles, it’s not that bad!” Lydia cheered, dragging him further into the water.

“I’m not wearing my bathing suit!” Stiles yelled as she pulled him forward.

“Neither am I,” she winked, before yanking him so hard he tripped, falling face first into a fist of sand and saltwater. He came back spluttering, his shirt and shorts soaked in water.

“You know, it would’ve been smarter if we would have taken our bathing suits with us,” Stiles sighed, wringing the water from his shirt, despite the fact that he was sure he was going to get it wet again.

“It would’ve been, but where’s the fun in that?” Lydia retorted, a small smirk on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her, tilting his head to the side, before suddenly gripping her by the legs, wrapping them around his waist as he ran into the water, feeling Lydia’s thin arms wrap around his neck tightly before throwing the both of them into a powerful wave, Lydia’s surprised laugh ringing in his ears.


	6. oh, you're so jealous of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to get pretty intense and dramatic from here on out so stay tuned ;)
> 
> Thanks for subscribing, for commenting, for kudoing... it means so much to me :') I love you all, keep doing what you're doing, it makes me v v v happy ^.^
> 
> Not beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine! (If anyone wants to become a beta-reader, just drop me a comment! I would love to have a beta!)
> 
> On to the chapter!

Stiles couldn’t remember the last time he had enjoyed a day as much as he had enjoyed spending time with Lydia around the hotel. She was something new; something he had never witnessed or experienced before, and it definitely made his stomach curl in amazing ways. Yet, he felt like he still couldn’t figure her out. She was a shadow, her full appearance swallowed by the opaqueness of a wall. He just hoped he could find a way to break down that wall.

After they left the beach, they grabbed blue beach towels using the rentable ones the hotel offered. They had dried themselves off and basked in the sunlight, before heading to a small pancake house by the main pool. Stiles kept a protective hand on the small of her back on their way to the pancake house out of habit, but Lydia didn’t even flinch.

Despite the fact that they weren’t doing _much_ , Stiles felt like they were moving extremely fast.

Not that they were necessarily going to date, of course. Stiles liked her, and he liked her personality, and her looks, and her ambition, and… lots of things. He liked multiple things about her and he wanted to keep exploring, but he had to face the truth. They would fly back to Beacon Hills and Lydia would be returning to Vermont, while Stiles would go back to Sacramento. Even if they ended up developing feelings, they wouldn’t be able to actually make it work. It wasn’t like if they were living in neighboring states, Vermont was nowhere near Sacramento.

Stiles hadn’t realized he was staring blankly at Lydia’s face until she snapped a finger in his face, pulling him right out of his thoughts.

“You okay?” she asked, an eyebrow cocked. He only nodded, grabbing a napkin and ripping the corners, taking in the landscape around him. They sat in a comfortable silence, letting the noises of the beach waves and joyful people echo in their ears. After a good five minutes, Lydia finally spoke up.

“I wish I could stay here.” Stiles’ head shot up, his eyebrows raising.

“It’s just so beautiful,” she continued. “The beach, the pool, the people, the atmosphere… it’s just so, overwhelmingly amazing and I don’t ever want to leave. Forget university, forget college, I could stay here. I really could.”

Stiles smiled slightly, nodding along with her. She looked up at him, an unreadable expression on her face.

“You’d come back with me, wouldn’t you?” Lydia spoke, barely a whisper. “Here, I mean. If I ever were to come back. Here, or Cuba, or maybe even The Bahamas… you’d come back here with me, right?”

Stiles didn’t understand the implications of her question. Was this a test? What was she trying to figure out?

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, making eye contact. “I would.”

Lydia bit her lower lip, chewing the skin before shifting in her seat.

Holy fuck, holy _fuck._

Their legs were touching.

He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose, but as Lydia shifted in her seat, her ankle ended up knocking his, and she kind of just… left it there. _What the hell was happening?_

Stiles swallowed thickly, his finger digging into the napkin he was playing with.

“You okay?” Lydia asked warily, a light smirk playing on her lips. Stiles narrowed her eyes at her, seeing exactly what she was trying to do.

“Fine,” he smiled, shrugging, before leaning back in his seat. He was relaxed and waiting for the waitresses to come take their orders when Lydia moved her leg, dragging her ankle across his leg before bringing it back down, but when Stiles looked back up at her, she was twirling her ring around her forefinger. Stiles tilted his head to the side, his heart racing. Lydia was doing all these things, yet she was so hard to figure out. Was she only messing around? Was she flirting? What exactly _was_ she doing?

“Would you like to order?” was the phrase that snapped Stiles out of the trance that Lydia had put him in, as he sat up, moving his leg quickly so that they were no longer skin-to-skin. He was too busy talking to the waitress and figuring out what he was going to order to notice the look of disappointment that crossed Lydia’s face.

\-----*-----*-----

Stiles and Lydia were sitting in the lobby of the hotel, enjoying the ambiance around them, when one of the transporting vehicles pulled up, and Kira and Scott hopped out of it, changed and looking a lot more awake.

“You idiots, what took you so long? It’s already dark out and we’ve already eaten," Stiles snapped.

“Yeah, so did we,” Scott spoke, plopping on the couch facing Stiles and Lydia. “We ate at the buffet; we had guessed you guys had already gotten supper.”

“What’d you guys do all day?” Kira piped up, leaning her head on Scott’s shoulder.

“We went to the beach, which was fun, then we went for some pancakes, enjoyed the sun a bit, went back in the room, changed, went to eat, then came here," Lydia explained.

“Yeah, no, we didn’t even hear you guys come in,” Kira sighed, shrugging at Lydia, before taking in the situation that was happening in front of her eyes.

“Stiles… are you—are you _massaging_ Lydia’s feet?”

Stiles looked at Kira blankly, a finger still dug in the arch of her foot, before lifting her leg up in the air.

“No, Kira, I’m not giving her a foot massage,” Stiles replied sarcastically, ignoring Lydia’s squeals to put her leg down.

“Me too!” Scott yelped, pulling his feet out of his sandals and shoving his foot in Stiles’ face, to which Stiles batted it away.

“Your feet are gross,” Stiles groaned, placing his hand back on Lydia’s feet. He looked up at her, noticing that she was already staring back at him with a small smile on her face.

“Hey,” stiles spoke.

“Hey,” she replied, moving her foot under his hands. He dug his finger harder into her foot, emitting a groan from Lydia’s mouth.

“Guys, look, they’re doing salsa dancing over there! Let’s go dance!” Kira squealed, standing up and grabbing Scott’s hand, yanking him towards the small area where people were dancing.

“I haven’t stepped on a dance floor in a long while,” Stiles mumbled, his eyes zoned in on Lydia’s foot, concentration on his face. “I never partied in high school, or university. I don’t find the time.”

After a good fifteen seconds of silence, Stiles looked up at Lydia to see why she wasn’t answering, only to notice that she was staring longingly at the dance floor. Stiles sighed, letting go of her foot.

“You can go dance, Lydia.”

She snapped her head back to him, shock on her face. “What? No. No, it’s fine.”

“Lydia,” Stiles sighed, nodding his head towards the dance floor. “I’m tired anyway; I’m going to go back to the room soon. Go join Kira and Scott, I know you want to go dance.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Lydia whispered, her expression unreadable. Stiles slipped on his footwear, getting to his feet and grabbing Lydia by her forearms, yanking her up.

“Lydia,” he started. “Don’t worry about me, I’m going to bed anyway. Go dance!”

He tried to look convincing, but deep down, he wanted her to leave with him. He wanted to just go back in the room with her, lie in bed together and just talk, but things didn’t always go his way.

“Okay,” Lydia mumbled, taking a step back. Stiles heart dropped, but he kept a convincing smile on his face. “I’ll see you?”

“Yeah,” Stiles swallowed. “Later.”

She gave one last firm nod, smiling slightly before taking off onto the dance floor, a random blond-haired boy grabbing her hand and making her his dance partner. Stiles pushed down the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach, stalking towards the transporting vehicles to be brought back to the room before he said—or did—something he would regret.

\-----*-----*-----

It was a door opening a good three hours after he fell asleep that woke Stiles up. The room was dark, but he could hear shuffling. Realizing it was Lydia, he relaxed, his head sinking into his pillow.

That was until he heard another voice.

“I had fun,” an unfamiliar man’s voice spoke. He heard a small giggle.

“So did I.” That one was Lydia.

“So, uh… we should definitely meet up and do something tomorrow,” the man said, making Stiles’ fingers curl into fists.

“I enjoy the suggestion, but I have to meet up with _Sunwing_ tomorrow morning to plan excursions with my friends. Maybe another time?”

“Yeah, definitely…” the man’s voice trailed off, before speaking up again. “Shit, that guy your boyfriend? I don’t want to—”

“What? No, no, that’s Stiles, he, um… my best friend and her boyfriend invited me to this trip, and her boyfriend brought his best friend. He’s, he’s the best friend.”

“So… you guys decided to sleep in the same bed?”

“Yeah, I mean my best friend wanted to sleep with her boyfriend… so you know, I had to sleep with Stiles.”

“His name is Stiles?”

“What’s wrong with the name ‘Stiles’?” Stiles wanted to believe that Lydia sounded defensive, but with how the conversation with the boy had been going, she knew that he had been getting all the signals wrong. There was nothing going on between them, and Stiles had to get that idea out of his head.

“Nothing, uh… Anyway. I’ll see you, yeah?”

“Hmm, probably.”

“Bye.”

Stiles turned on the bed, seeing Lydia’s silhouette close the door slowly. She removed her footwear quietly, tiptoeing towards the lamp by the bedside and flicking it on. She turned, then let out a squeal when she saw Stiles, eyes wide, staring right back at her.

“Jesus Stiles, you need to, you know, warn a girl sometime, would you?” Lydia sighed, exasperated. Stiles didn’t even flinch.

“Who was that?”

“The guy I danced with,” Lydia shrugged, shoving off her jacket and walking towards her bag, pulling out pyjama shorts and a black tank top.

“Are you hanging out with him tomorrow?”

“Did you not hear what I told him? We’re going to figure out our excursions tomorrow, I won’t have time to hang with him.”

“it’s only fifteen minutes.”

“Stiles,” Lydia turned to face him. “Do you want me to go on a date with him?”

“Does it matter, what I think?” Stiles replied, turning on his other side, his back facing her. He heard a small sigh before he heard the door of the bathroom open and close.

Stiles didn’t want to be a dick, and he didn’t want to be vulnerable. He had never gotten feelings for someone as quick as he was for Lydia, and he didn’t know how to explain it. They had only met a few days ago, yet Stiles felt like he had known her for so long, and he couldn’t help but feel his heart drop when he heard the voice of another man at the door. What the hell was wrong with him?

His thoughts were so wild that he hadn’t noticed Lydia step out of the bathroom and slide into the bed. He tried to focus on the dip of the bed and not on the fact that Lydia was going to be sleeping right next to him in only a pair of shorts and a tank top.

He immediately held his breath when he heard her shift, and two arms landed on his upper arm. He felt the pressure of Lydia’s head against his body, her hair flowing past her shoulder and grazing Stiles’ bare chest.

“Stiles,” she whispered, poking his cheek with a short finger. “talk to me.”

“At 3 in the morning?”

“I’m all ears.”

“I’m tired,” Stiles concluded, shutting his eyes. He could still feel Lydia’s stare on his face, but he refused to give in. He wasn’t very happy at the moment, and the fact that he couldn’t exactly conclude why frustrated him to the point where he just didn’t want to speak to her.

“I’m not sure why you’re upset with me… you suggested I go dance.”

“I know, and you did. That’s okay.”

“Then why do I feel like I did something wrong?” Lydia groaned, sitting up behind him, his back still towards her.

“You didn’t, Lydia, I’m just tired, and grouchy. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

He wanted to say something else; he wanted to apologize for the way he was acting, he wanted to apologize for the words coming out of his mouth, he wanted her to know he wasn’t mad at her, but at himself.

He heard Lydia sigh, and then utter a weak “okay” before she shifted, turning off the lamp before lying next to Stiles, her eyes glued to the back of his head. She wanted more than anything for him to turn on his lamp, turn around and just _talk_ to her.

It’s when she heard his light snores of dismissal that she tried to get some sleep.


	7. what the hell is an aqua gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in so long.  
> Here's the thing: I often get an idea and start writing without developing a complete plot. When I started this story, I didn't have a main plot ready, I was just writing once an idea came to me. I decided to put this one on pause until I had figured out my whole plot, so now I should be able to update at least once a week. I'm really sorry for the wait! It shouldn't have taken me so long but I also have school and home life and social life so it was hard to manage. Anyway, I should be back on with this one with chapter out often! Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Not beta'ed, so any mistakes are mine! (If anyone is willing to be a beta, you can @ me on twitter [@stilinskibruh] or message me on tumblr! [kirs-yukimura]

Nothing felt worse than waking up the next morning knowing Lydia and him were on bad terms. He was worried about how they were going to go from there; Stiles had acted like a dick, and he had been mean to Lydia for no reason other than the fact that he was jealous that she had met another guy and was already planning outings with him.

This was moving too fast.

He had met her less than a week ago, and yet he felt so attached. He knew this was not normal at all. No one catches feelings that fast. It doesn’t feel humanly possible.

He frowned, sitting up and immediately frowning at the bright light seeping through the window. He turned to look at the clock, which read 9:06am, and honestly, how were people so awake right now? People were outside, waiting for pool activities to start.

He rubbed his eyes before kicking his legs off the bed, slowly standing up not to wake Lydia. He reached for his luggage, pulling on the first shirt and pair of shorts he could find, before grabbing the key card from the table and quietly stepping out of the room. He felt like he had heard a mumbled “Stiles” before he left, but seeing Lydia’s shut eyes, he was pretty sure he had imagined it, shutting the door behind him.

He walked a good three minutes to the buffet, his hands slightly shaking. He knew that getting Lydia breakfast in bed was not going to fix the situation, but at least it would possibly make the tension lighter. He wasn’t really sure what she took for breakfast, so he went for a little bit of everything. He placed two mini-croissants in her plate, putting a large amount of fruits on the side and getting her a glass of orange juice before retreating back to their room. When he slipped the key card through the door and opened it, he was surprised to see Lydia sitting up on the bed, her bottom lip worrying between her teeth. He faltered, slowing down when she snapped her head towards him. He saw her body sag in… was that _relief_?

“Hey, I just went to the b—”

“I could kiss you right now,” she breathed, reaching out her arms in grabby hand gestures.

“You good?” he frowned, taking a short step forward.

“I was worried, because I called your name and you left abruptly. I thought you were still mad.” She grinned at him with tired eyes, holding her arms out. He could feel his heart drop to his stomach; was she just playing around or was she actually serious? Would this be too fast? This would be too fast. This wouldn’t be right. They haven’t known each other for a week.

He hadn’t realized that he had stepped closer until he was at the edge of the bed, towering over Lydia. He was about to sit down when she reached for the plate in his hand, placing it in her lap and immediately popping a grape in her mouth. Stiles quickly stood straight, trying not to make it look like he was just about to _kiss her_.

“Did you even brush your teeth?” Stiles whined in disgust, trying to ease the panic he was feeling in his chest.

“I did, actually—mm, breakfast in bed. You’re the best.” She looked up at him, her bottom lip between her teeth. “Thank you.”

He nodded quietly, nearly one hundred percent sure his neck and cheeks were a deep red colour. He turned, heading for the bathroom to take his shower. He had grabbed his towel when she spoke up again.

“Hey, did I not say I would kiss you?”

Stiles froze on the spot, doing a slow turn towards Lydia.

“Seriously?”

She nodded slowly, a small smirk spreading on her face. He stepped forward, towering over the bed in front of her. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulder and slightly draping over her face. On instinct, he tucked the hair behind her ear, the corner of his mouth tilting into a small smile to hide the fact that his heart was beating erratically.

He let Lydia lean in closer, and closer, her body slowly lifting from the bed as he started bending his back. He was leaning in and could start feeling her breath on his lips, when suddenly he felt her arms wrap around his neck, bringing him down quickly. He startled, expecting their lips to connect and _holy shit holy shit this is really happening_ , when he felt her plump lips land a kiss on his left cheek. She released his neck, grinning at him once more before taking a bite of her croissant.

“Uh… wow, okay, uh… thanks…” Stiles stammered, nearly face palming before turning towards the bathroom, knowing his face was probably beet red. He was pretty sure he heard a giggle not long before he closed the bathroom door behind him. He leaned his back against the door, his heart beating rapidly. He was never going to live this down. He knew that she had realized he wanted to actually kiss her.

He was _screwed._

\-----*-----*-----

“The first thing I want to do is swimming with the dolphins, of course,” Kira gushed, as they stood in line to talk to their Sunwing representative to figure out which excursions they were going to. They wanted to try and do the best activities in just a week, so they were hoping that the representative had good suggestions.

“I’m aware, Kira. You’ve told me a thousand times,” Lydia rolled her eyes, tapping her foot repeatedly on the ground while looking at her nails.

“I know, but I’m just so excited. Anyways, how was it, sleeping with Stiles?” Kira grinned, placing her two hands on Lydia’s shoulders.

“Keep your voice down, they’ll be back soon,” Lydia hissed, trying to keep the blood from rising to her cheeks, but being unsuccessful. “He was mad at me last night.”

Kira immediately frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Why?”

“Well, when I danced with the guy last night, he insisted to bring me to my room. I’m guessing Stiles wasn’t asleep when it happened, and he was upset.”

Kira nodded once, twisting her mouth, before nodding again. “Okay. So he was jealous.”

“He was not—”

“Lydia,” Kira deadpanned. “Why would he be mad about a guy coming back to your room with you?”

“Maybe he was mad about a text, or something.”

“Oh my—”

Kira suddenly cut herself off, and as if she could tell the future, Stiles and Scott came marching towards them, drinks in hand. How the hell did Kira know they were on their way?

“Tropical Princess, no alcohol,” Stiles stated as he gave Lydia her drink. She grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you,” she mumbled, shoving the straw in her mouth and letting her hair cover her face to hide her embarrassment. What was up with her today?

The line got shorter and shorter, until finally they had arrived at the front of the line. Scott and Kira sat on the two seats in front of the representative, while Lydia and Stiles towered over them, trying to look at the folder with all the excursions.

“Hello, I’m Tony. I’ll just need your room numbers before we start.” Lydia bit her bottom lip to hide her grin; she had a thing for accents, and Tony definitely had one.

“Alright, now that we have rooms settled, I need to know how many days you guys are here for.”

“We’re leaving in five days,” Kira spoke, earning a nod from Tony. “We’d like to do the biggest things in those four days.”

“Alright, do you want more family-like activities or would you like romantic getaways?”

“Both.” Lydia couldn’t help but take a short glance at Stiles. She was aware that Scott and Kira were planning their own getaways, but would she and Stiles tag along? Would they stay at the resort? Would they go on their own getaway? They weren’t together, and this whole situation was just a mess.

After a long talk with the representative, they had come up with a compromise: they were going to go parasailing today, then the next day they would all go dolphin swimming in the morning and take a helicopter tour in the afternoon. The day after that, Scott and Kira would take off onto a Punta Cana exclusive cruise while she and Stiles headed on a Mini Cooper tour. The day after, they would all go horseback riding, and on their last day they would remain at the hotel, relaxing at the beach for their final day before taking off again to head back home.

Lydia dreaded that day.

“Alright, I’m heading to Aqua Gym, we still have time before parasailing,” Lydia said as they all stood. Kira nodded, grabbing Scott’s hand and mentioning something about taking a walk, making sure to state that they all meet up an hour from then to get ready for their parasailing tour. Lydia nodded, heading for the small vehicle that would take her back to her room, not realizing Stiles had been following her until he spoke up.

“What’s Aqua Gym?” he questioned. Lydia rolled her eyes; it was pretty self-explanatory.

“It’s exercise underwater. The pool not far from our building hosts Aqua Gym every noon hour, so I thought it would be fun,” she shrugged, sitting on the vehicle as Stiles plopped next to her.

“Sounds fun.”

Lydia cocked an eyebrow. “ _You’re_ going to do Aqua Gym?”

“No way,” he grinned. “I’ll just watch.”

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy that,” Lydia snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Watching you? Yeah, probably,” he grumbled, his eyes darkening slightly. Lydia maintained eye contact, her heartbeat rising at the sudden tension between them. Biting her lip, she slowly turned away, basking in the sunlight. She didn’t want Stiles to see her blush. Lydia Martin _did not_ blush.

\-----*-----*-----

He wasn’t going to lie; Aqua Gym seemed pretty fun.

It was small, basic exercises, but the water’s pressure made it look ten times harder, and the instructor seemed extremely enthusiastic, which was something Stiles was drawn to. It didn’t help at all that she was gorgeous.

For some reason, however, he couldn’t look at her. For all he knew, Lydia and him had just become friends very quickly, but he felt like he was betraying Lydia if he wasn’t watching her while she participated. It felt a whole lot like cheating, and Stiles had never cheated on anyone in his life.

His worry faded out and his creased eyebrows relaxed as he made eye contact with Lydia, who had the biggest smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying herself, making short conversations with the people around her, occasionally throwing her head back into a laugh when someone said something funny.

She suddenly looked up, making eye contact with him and throwing him a wink, to which he replied with a smirk. _Enjoying the view?_ she mouthed. He nodded quickly, giving her a big thumbs-up, to which she replied with a shake of the head and a fond smile. He desperately wanted to just remove his shirt and jump in the pool along with her, but he had completely laughed off the idea when Lydia had first mentioned it. If he participated now, she probably would never let him live it down.

By the end of their lesson, the instructor would make them attempt something called _Splash Dance_ , which lasted a good five minutes. By the end, they were told to splash however they wanted to. Stiles was too busy on his phone to realize the evil look Lydia was giving him, and by the time he looked up, he received a face full of water.

“Oh my God!” Lydia echoed, a loud cackle escaping her lips. He looked up, glaring at her and pointing an accusing finger.

“You will regret this moment, Lydia,” he yelled, only making her laugh louder. He grabbed her towel, removing the water droplets from his face and hair. By the time he was done, Lydia was stepping out of the pool, a very familiar girl in tow.

“I’m sorry, I had to,” Lydia shrugged, giggling. Stiles shook his head, narrowing her eyes at her.

“If it makes you feel any better, I found another ‘pack member’. She could join us on the activities we do around here; she’s from Sacramento as well!” Lydia squealed. Upon hearing Sacramento, Stiles tilted his head to look at the young girl behind Lydia. He tilted his head, almost sure he knew her from somewhere, and it’s when she turned her head to face him that he realized he knew her. He knew her _well_. He could feel his heart dropping to his stomach.

“Malia,” he whispered, his shoulders sagging. Her eyes widened as she realized who she was looking at, before taking a short step back.

“Stiles!” she exclaimed, the hint of a smile on the corner of her lips.

“Do you two know each other?” Lydia questioned, her eyes going from Stiles to Malia, then back to Stiles.

“Uh, yeah,” Malia nodded, pursing her lips. She turned to Stiles, tilting her head to the side, expecting Stiles to say something. He didn’t blame her; his attitude towards her had definitely been the reason for their fallout.

“Lydia, meet Malia,” he spoke, standing up, before dropping his voice. “She’s my ex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are alwaysssss appreciated! :D
> 
> Chapters should be coming in once or twice a week, so subscribing or bookmarking would make me very happy c:


End file.
